


Echoes

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: I really think there's a lot of potential for jr as a character in general, Not proofread no beta we die like men, but it's not really explored because he has like 2 lines, children really tend to just echo whatever their parents say, uuuuhh shitty little 13 year olds, uuuuhhhh I think the idea that these two had a lot of interaction growing up is really interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: They're 13. It is the Encom company Christmas party. They are both avoiding the party (as 13 year olds are wont to do) and end up getting into an argument (as 13 year olds are wont to do)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Echoes

They're 13. It's the Encom Company Christmas party. Ed Jr. can only take so much small talk, networking, "so how old are you nowadays, junior?", and non-alcoholic cider before he loses his goddamn mind.

Instead, he tactfully waits until his father is occupied, pretends he is leaving to go to the bathroom and instead wanders the building for an hour. No one at the party would notice.

He's wandering around the top floor (the building was not nearly as tall as it would eventually be), when he finds a door propped open with an old broom. He squeezes past the broom and steps outside, finding himself on the roof.

Sitting there, facing away from him was fellow 13-year old boy, Sam Flynn.

"Who are you?"

"Edward Dillinger, Jr."

"hm."

"We've met, several times."

Sam shrugs. "I make a conscious effort not to remember these things."

Edward scoffs. "That's not very good for your reputation, you know."

Sam turns around and gives him a look, now, as if he's an alien clown who's come to suck his brains out with a straw. He opens his mouth, closes it. Opens it again, closes it. He opens it a third time, and this time words come out.

"Edward Dilinger, you said?"

"Yes."

"Alan hates your dad."

Right. Bradley. He was probably why Sam Flynn was at this event in the first place. He was an outdated fool, Ed's father had said. Someone who, quote, "did not understand the concept of profitability and who's inclinations towards meaningless charity would be the downfall of the company" (Ed's father had rather harsh opinions about Alan Bradley.)

Apparently, Alan Bradley had harsh opinions about Ed's father, too.

Not surprising considering that time that Alan had gotten him fired.

"Alan doesn't know anything. He's just mad that the board let him back into the company. My dad is making the company more profitable than ever."

Sam hums. "And he's doing that by being a total dick, yeah?"

"He's doing that by being smart. He's smart."

"Smart," Sam repeats, sarcastically. "Smart, you know,stealing other people's work, charging extremely high prices for what's supposed to be available for free. Yep, that's what I call smart."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't, do I?" Sam asks. He shrugs. "Guess I don't. But neither do you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What's your opinion on giving out the OS for free, again?"

He was ready for that one. It was one of the things his father was most firm about, he had heard the spiel a thousand times over, practically knew it word for word-

"Such senseless acts of charity are ultimately nothing but a failure of the system-"

"-yeah, mhm. And, quick question, junior, do you actually think that, or is it just what your dad wants you to say?"

Junior's mouth hangs open for just a moment too long before he clicks it shut with a clack.

"Mhm. Shit should be open source."

"And do you actually think that, or is it just what your dad wants you to say?" Ed Jr. says, in a mockery of Sam's voice.

"I don't fucking know what my dad would want me to say. Or have you forgotten who you're talking to? That's right, Mr. 'dead or missing father' over here. Seriously, fuck off."

"Fine! Fuck you too then!"

Edward storms back inside. No one asks why he seems so upset. No one notices. The night ends as it normally would, with a mostly silent car ride home. Ed Sr. Asks if he met anyone interesting that night.

"No." He says, firmly.


End file.
